Team Octrix Revolution(TOR)
by Lyriashipphairen
Summary: Its a story mixed with different characters of different games and anime like Dante of Dmc,Vergil of Dmc,Nero of Dmc,Marie of dmc,Raiden of metal gear and three more OCs. They come as a team living and fighting with difficulties.A story mixed with action,supernaturals,love,twist and many more...Its not based on any original story of DMC or Metal gear.
1. Prologue

_Only the OCs here are owned by me and the character past and history will be revealed in the story along with their origin and race._

* * *

It was a sunny day in military HQ scattered in the corner of and cadets were busy training while Majors and Commanders were inspecting the HQ division 3. Soldiers were at training hall doing regular them was HQ's famous cadet Lyria carrying determination and pain at the same was busy in hand to hand combat with one of the soldier while others sneaking glances at her once in a all wondered what is there in this girl that makes her so strong and dominant while they all lack something at some was like a mystery to them even she herself was a mystery that only god can solve.

Someone from behind called the tall female interrupting everyone's glancing they found a brunette energetic as ever grinning at Lyria god knows for what turned and a smile formed on her rosy lips."Liri, Commando Saije has asked both of us to report to him", enquired the brunette."Oh yeah Kate, let's it is the time...",Lyria said confusing the brunette now known as Kate."What time are you talking about?Are we getting punished,don't tell me we messed up something or I screwed something,Now they will kick is out,OMG.I will have to han-" " are not in trouble nor we are getting came from an organisation or something in search of best soldiers worthy for forming a cop and we were recommend by Commando,so we are going for a survival test."Lyria replied stopping Kate's 's face lit up."Woah...We are going to a special cop and can kick some .. that's real fun."

They laughed and arrived at a chamber type room."Welcome Cadet Shipphairen,Cadet Everdeen,today we have a good task for you. You are joining a special cop that deals with demons and supernatural species as the Curnol has chooses you both by observing your will be fighting against a caged monster and prove yourselves Worthy of being the one chosen.I hope you won't disappoint Curnol and the HQ." "Yes sir!We both will give our best."both the girls said. They were now in middle of the big room standing before a hungry looking both smirked at each other,"Well Liri, let's do this.""Oh yeah,I am all fired up!",Liri cheered and they both ran on each side to attack the monster roared and threw its claws at Liri but she countered the attack by dodgeing it by ran and jumped at its hand cutting its veins but it shook its hand violently to make her now took a hold on her sword and started slashing at its feet making it roar in pain."Kate!Move 17. Now!"On Liri's command Kate ran towards Liri and used her outstretched hand as a base to back flip and jump high on the monster's slashed onto it making blood gush Liri used the opportunity to attack on its back and run to its reaching its head Liri thrushed her sword on the monster's skull making it screech in climbed down and watched Liri kill the thrushed the sword deeper and after 2 seconds the monster fell limp on the hoped of the now dead monster."Woohooh!We did it!we kicked that demon's butt"

"Well Kate not really,not yet" this confused Kate."What are you talking a-"those sentences didn't left her mouth as the monster roared and thrushed its bloody claws on Lyria but she jumped at the moment and landed on the monster with her sword's final blow and made the monster quiet forever."Now its over",Lyria replied and hopped off the monster."Always keep your guard up and breware of enemies tricks",advised Liri to nodded and smiled."You are a warrior ,You know",she praised smiled and went out of the Seije was standing there smiling and looking very proud."Well done Cadets,you both are honour of the military and both are now the member of Special .Today you both will set out for cops base at evening,take rest and pack your utilities."They gave a salute to commando and took off.

"I can't believe I am a part of something so I am nervous, what if they don't like me,what if I am not good for them..."Kate asked put a comforting hands on Kate's shoulder and smiled,"You will be completely fine,dont will accept you for who you Are ,just remember the training and aim of your life,everything will be fine,trust if not I am always with you to help you..Ok" Kate smiled assuring and went to sau good bye to others.

Lyria finished packing then noticed a photo laying on her was a photo of a picked it up and walked to the open looked down at the photo for quite minutes then said,"I am going to start a new life mother.A new page of this new book.I will fight for humanity and protect my friends and this sacrifice won't go in vain mother.I promise with my life..."She kept the photo on the table and picked her walked out in the hall waving goodbye to everyone and came out of the started her bike and looked backed at the HQ one last time then setting off towards her home,new future, new life with her friend..


	2. Welcome to the Team

_In this story I have given different surname or last name to characters of Devil May Cry and Metal Gear.Except that I do not own dmc and metal gear. It is onwed by their respective owners._

* * *

The night has and Kate rode towards Portsmouth in southern journey was peaceful as they rode faster through forest an hour or two they arrived at a baren land beside came to a stop and Lyria padded on a smooth surface and a digital tab emerged out of the puzzled with some codes and the baren ground started fragmenting and made a way to the see the base is situated underground away from any climbed the Elevator and it started going five-six minutes they arrived to a big gate.

The gate opened,Kate started biting her lips due to the gate opened they both came face to face with six people standing at the middle._'Oh yeah...',_Lyria thought face was emotionless and eyes held a glowing was holding a big case in one hand and a big rifle at her people in front of her were looking at her frozen and shocked.

? P.O.V

The moment the gates opened there was standing in front of me a beautiful looking girl with her friend.

_Flashback to noon_

_We were busy chitchating when Curnol's voice came through speakers,"Good afternoon team,today we have two new members of team arriving at hope you all are ready to Welcome them". We all git excited fir meeting this newbies."So Dante,what do you think these newbies are like?Maybe like us or boring?""Who knows Bro we have to wait and see,"after that we all started preparing for our newbies welcome._

_Flashback Over_

Now that I think about it we got hell of girls in our team.

Vergil's P.O.V

Woah...these girls are looking pretty cool,maybe they are cooler than I can see my flirty brother's gaze already on the tall this is interesting...

JR's P.O.V

New female members,Oh yeah that's pretty I kinda like the brunette and the tall one is looking badass but seems like Dante already has his eyes on ,such a flirt.

Nero's P.O.V

This is getting look on the boys faces well especially Dante' .

Marie's and Kristine's P.O.V

Hell Yeah!More girls in the awesome!

Kate's P.O.V

Is there something shocking written on Liri's the boys are looking at us Red coat boy is looking at her like she is the newest thing in the that a drool I see coming out of his mouth, I'm just seeing things...

Normal P.O.V

Lyria and Kate entered the hall in front of now two excited girls and four mesmerized boys."Hiya!I am Kate to meet you",Kate introduced smiled at her friend and said,"I'm Lyria Shipphairen,hope we can be friends."Vergil was the first one to snap out of his thoughts and greeted,"I am Vergil Belevin.""I am Jack Raiden,but you can call me JR",JR said."Hello,I am Nero Zeus".

Now Dante got his chance,"Hey miss,The names Dante Belevin,Team Captain,Welcome to the team miss Lyria,miss Kate".Both the girls said Thankyou to them."Hi Lyria,Kate I am Marie Austen and this is Kristine Noxx,Nice to have more girls in the team".Marie cheered and Kristine nodded smiling."Well now that you all met our new members of the team,its time to settle down as tomorrow we have a long welcome to the team Lady Lyria,Lady Kate."Curnol announced and took of the team showed them their room which was big and has two left them to settle down.

After one hour Lyria and Kate were looking around the Base as now their home.T hey came to a balcony when Kate asked,"Do you really think I will be able to be a good if I screw something,what if no one likes me?"On this Lyria smiled and said to Kate,"Look at me Kate,What you have learnt in military base,what I've told you before you just have to believe in yourself and do what is Right.I'm here with you don't I?So don't worry go to bed."

It was midnight and Everyone at base were asleep,well maybe not shadows sneaked inside Kate and Lyria's were sleeping approached Liri's thought she is asleep,but whom am I kidding, next the moment you know a striking sound was heard and Someone among shadows fell on the bed. When lights were switched,they found Vergil and Nero in a tight Headlock by Liri,JR was kneeled by Kate and an Passed out Dante on Liri's was silent,not a single words were exchanged.

Everyone were looking at Dante's limp body.'_What in the world!One little strike,and he's out like light',_Vergil thought looking at his twin few minutes JR broke the silence,"Woah woah,Calm down,cald are not here to hurt ...um..we were kinda passing by so we thought we should checkup on you,if you are ,we shouldn't have sneaked in like won't do that again."Liri sighed and released both the boys and apologised,"Sorry about him,It was just instinct.I didnt mean to hurt any one of you."They waved it as a ok and took Dante and went out of the sighed again and went back to bed.

While Kate went down to drink water.

She reached to refrigerator but got startled by JR standing beside her." with you startling me today."JR smiled sheepishly and made Coffee and started a good gossip Kate stood to she turned and smiled at JR"You know,I am gonna look forward in work ing with you in future".She stood there comprehending her words but nothinless smiled and left for bed.


	3. Let's give this team a Name

The morning was quiet and peaceful as every seemed to be ,except for someone who is a morning person of the team,and well that would be usual he came down to training room for exercise.  
Everything was silent not that he minded was a pleasure for him to be able to workout in peace where no one bothers him.

As he was one level above the training room he noticed sudden changes in and water boosters were cleanly kept on the that he know he was not alone there.

As he searched for the company he found the tall female perfectly in her sports top and leggings,hairs in high pony and gracefully doing was surprised to find someone a morning person like alone someone who just joined the team yesterday,Lyria.

It was 4:30 now and he was wondering how long she was here doing stood their silently mesmerized by was deeply engaged in watching her that he didn't noticed other member coming down too.  
When they saw him they were all curious as to what made Vergil stop his workout and stand there daydreaming.

They all stood beside Vergil well except Kate who probably was still were all standing now surprised as they looked at was looking impressed,Other boys were surprised,girls were admiring her figure and well Dante he was looking at her seemingly.  
Everyone has only one thought in their minds that how come someone beat Vergil in morning workout.

After 5 minutes Kate came for checking grinned cheekily when she saw Lyria doing exercise and her team member's facial broke the silence,"Eh..Good morning if you're watching Lyria and wondering so you should know she is the most early morning person I have ever in military base she used to wake up at like 3:30 and do exercise and its not so surprising because she is good at punctuality."When she said all those things they understood the situation."Hey Good morning Liri!Up early again,oh well."Kate exclaimed as she and rest made their way to training room.  
Lyria smiled and greeted everyone and they continued their exercise.

Timeskip◆◆◆

After their workout was over they came to dining area for breakfast which girls were preparing.  
They all sat down and started eating." delicious!I never tasted something so yummy",Dante and Marie exclaimed and others nodded."Well what to to say I love Liri's cooking and she taught me so many to cook also."Kate said and they all complemented Lyria for her cooking.

"So tell me,what our team is called,I mean there has to be some name of our team?"Lyria asked which made others confused."Well we never really thought about any name as the team was not complete but now it is so we can give a name to it."Dante enquired.

"So our team only contains eight members? Lyria nodded and Kate made a thinking look"Umm..how about Team Fantastic?"Lyria gave a 'Are you serious' look to Kate to which she grinned nervously."Hm..let me think..we are a team of eight members and our team is complete so...  
...How about Team OCTRIX?"

Lyria suggested."Team Octrix...I kinda like suites us"Dante agreed and so eversone.

"So it is final Our team's name is TEAM OCTRIX."


	4. underestimation the girl(part1)

Today was similar like past two were doing morning a silver haired boy was staring at a blue haired Kate noticed she grunted'"Why in the world are you staring at us?Don't you have exercise to do, ?"Dante's eyes widened and he replied quickly"Nope,I was just observing your workout skill and by how it looks you both are doing pretty well."Kate then asked cockily,"So what do you think we are best and can even fight better."Dante raised his eyebrows in amusement."Oh really?You girls can fight better than me...hah!I highly doubt are newbies and didn't even faced a single demon one ever defeated me..and that's why I am the captain",He said proudly.

"You seems too much confident,don't you?"Lyria finally opened her mouth an emotionless expression on her face."You have so much ego on being captain that you go underestimate us didn't you ever heard 'don't judge a book by its cover'.Well then why not let's see who is strong and who is not?"

Dante smirked,"Are you challenging me?Girl you should think about this 100 times before.""Oh yeah I am challenging should know not to underestimate us and think about it 100 times",Lyria replied sassily."Hey if it's a match..why not you all go against me and Lyria?And if she wins she will be the next captain.",Kate except Lyria looked at her shocked"You really sure you want to fight all alone against us?",Nero asked."Ofcourse we can and we want to",Lyria replied simply."Alright I am fine with this and eventually we can get a captain again after all the team is complete",Vergil agreed and everyone nodded."Alright then it's all settled tomorrow morning we will have a match for for next you will know who is strong here,Miss Lyria "Dante declared and smirked back"We will see , ."They all went to do their daily work.

NEXT DAY~

Next day came pretty one were in a big training hall under level the HQKate asked Liri,"You have our weapon case with you bring and open it?" Liri nodded and went in her a while she brought a big weapon case and a thin kept them an the was looking at her and curious to what weapon they set the thin one opened the lock and then slowly opened the saw something with blue purple mixed colour waved her hand over it and a transparent white light appeared and disappeared soon as if it was a held the hilt and lifted up the except Kate were was a beautiful long sword with purple body and blue edges. She handed it to smiled and said,"This is my awsome sword gave this to really cool."Liri smiled and moved to the large team was curious and interested as to what Liri has if Kate's sword is so pressed the lock on the edge and pushed it in like solving a puzzle lock opened the lid and a bright light blinded the the light cleared everyone saw a bright blue light covering a big touched the weapon and spoke softy"_xypníste, pantodýnamos mía mou_(wake up, my almighty one)." The moment she touched the weapon sparks came waved her hand and the glowing light went in her lifted the of them were shocked and Kate was was a big not just some normal was a sword with a striking lightning like edges were sharp and glowing the middle there were design of lightning glowing in bright was glowing faintly and often emitting sparks .They were looking at it like they saw it for first time which actually they looked at their faces and giggled."And that is Liri's baby...the awsomest sword, her knight and she is it's best weapon I have ever seen."Kate explained to were still amused as how big and cool that sword was and wondered how she got that sword but never asked.

"Well now then let's start shall we."Dante declared."There will be multiple matches and both will fight solo against one or two of if you want more you can just both can even team up I will fight the winner and that will decide all."Everyone decided she wants to go first and leave the best for the went up against Marie and Kristine were pretty easy Marie was using Kalina Ann which was entertaining Kate as she was jumping on the missiles and wishing was giggling at the took down Marie soon by couple to strikes of Kristine was like Marie as she was using her was taken down easily.(I am kinda not in a mood to explain the whole fight)Then Kate went up against Nero and Vergil.S he asked them to fight as was using Bringer which was a little hard to somehow managed it with her clashed with his Red Queen and jumped stacked Vergil they came in a sword clash.

Block,clash,kick,jump,block,kick,jump,clash...This was the pattern those three were soon got frustrated and thrusted Nero with Sparkx and Kicked Vergil on chest which got them flying and bang on the were groaning and gave had a amusing expression on his fights he was watching her carefully and was analysing every move but her skillfully moves impressed him a lot.

Now it was Kate against Dante and has been waiting to fight her and test her skills came out in middle."Girl!Need a hand?"Liri asked Kate and Kate smiled"Hell yeah!Girl comeon..let's kick their asses."Now it was Kate and Liri against Dante and JR."Ready to get on those moves?",Liri asked smirked back"Ready as I ever be!"They both clashed with the both boys.T hey came on a hand to hand combat was clashing with dante while kate with JR.

Kick,block,punch,kick,block,punch,jump,kick,punch,block...whole series came clashing their clashing Armor breaker and Nephilium clashing four were at immense some places they used guns girls jumped and exchanged their places."Kate Move 26!"Kate's leg clasped with Dante's and she twisted her body in clockwise angle taking Dante with her and threw him on the the other hand Liri jumped on JR and clasped his hands and threw him across her shoulder and crashed him on the 's were watching soon went on a sword clash Kate kicked JR's hand making the sword fall and Liri punched him hard on stomach making him crash on girls then clashed their swords with Dante's and Kicked him ended their girls both high-fived.

Now it was Liri's turn to fight against Marie and Kristine came were easily brought slashed all the missiles Marie launched and douged all the bullets Kristine fired.

Boys were not surprised as they were pretty much brought down by it was Liri's turn with was standing at the middle with a serious bangs falling on her turned to face the she opened her mouth and said coldly.

"I want to fight all four of you altogether."


	5. Underestimating the girl (part2)

Recap~

Now it was Liri's turn with was standing at the middle with a serious bangs falling on her turned to face the she opened her mouth and said coldly.

"I want to fight all four of you altogether."

Everyone were shocked at what Liri was a deep one said all were starring at Liri like hawk who stood there emotionless."A-Are you really sure y-you want to fight them altogether?"Marie and others had doubt how Liri being alone will go against 4 skilled boys?Liri just nodded at boys sighed and came to the field."Go Liri!Kick their asses and show them!"Kate just nodded and came to face smirked"Well 're all alone now I will definitely show you who's the 're going down soon."Liri just smirked evily"Hah..big words Dante...we will see about that soon enough."

Marie and Kristine were standing there still shocked,Kate was sitting on bench and smiling like an idiot and eating popcorn?The boys were looking at Liri carefully.' _Hm..I don't think this will be easy...she is very to be carefull'_Vergil thought.'_This will be interesting..She is better than Kate too'_JR has similar thoughts and Dante' _'Well have to win but this girl looks very powerful to be taken out easily'_They all surrounded Liri like a prey and watched lunged at her lifted her sword and blocked all their started putting pressure but Liri didn't forcefully pushed Nephilium and all the boys stumbled came at full speed and started hand to hand were her distracted JR came behind her to deliver a punch but she caught his fist without even looking at him and twisted jumped and Kicked both of them and they went and Nero now started delivered many kicks and punched and Liri blocked bot hit few time but only stumbled a little and carried thrashed the bringer at her but she dogged it with by throwing back her kicked Dante at shin and punched Nero and they crashed to the came slashing his sword at her but she blocked it with Nephilium and sparks came used summoning swords at her but she slashed them all at full sliced Vergil's shoulder with Nephilium and he got clashed With JR and blocked Nero's sword with her jumped up still blocking them and did a Summersault in the air and hit both the boys and sent them crashing to the used his guns to shoot at her but she ran on the wall and douged them made a front flip and came kicking the sword that was coming her way.

Girls were watching shocked and Kate was smirking'_Hehe...they don't know who they are will be down soon.'_While all the boys came running and clashed their swords at Liri but she jumped up and came down on their swords making them punched Nero and JR and Kicked Dante and all banged on the recovered first and ran at her and slashed his sword and bringer at same time,she block the brother's attacks with sword which touched him and gave him shock he jerked back and she blocked the sword with her other hand and pulled it which made Nero stumble at front and she kicked his chin hard and he went flying in air and crashed on the wall and blacked out.

Seeing this Vergil came with Yamato and summoning swords aimed at her in full slashed all the swords at full speed and waved her sword at Vergil which he blocked with made him stumbled a little and she took her chance and banged her head with head started bleeding with a socket ing cracking was going to launch a summoning sword at her but she grabbed him by collar and her bed the summoning sword and threw him at the wall which he crashed and the summoning sword stuck on his coat leaving him handing there...half conscious.

This made JR angry and he and Dante clashed at her in full speed which she blocked at same speed and punched JR square on his jaw which again made a sickening crack sound and Kicked his sword out of his hand and grabbed his whole body dogging Dante's kick and send him crashing on the corner of the laid there dazed and watching the last fight.

It was now Dante and clashed their swords again glows and sparks coming out .They were clashing and thrashing at full grabbed her sword jumped on him and used her legs to push on his chest and grabbing his jacket she again threw him over her shoulder and he crashed on the ground but stood up pulled her legs making her fall and stood up crashing his swords at her which she dogged in lying position kicked him and stood punched his stomach and punched her chest but more her didn't budge and delivered a nice kick where the sun doesn't eyes widened and he bit his lips together to suppress his tried to kick her but she caught his leg and twisted stood immediately and slashed his sword at her in full force but she kicked his sword which flew in the air and got stuck on the middle of the field and then she grabbed him by his waist and flipped him over her shoulder and immediately sat on his stomach and held her sword on his looked at her dazed and filled the room and ahe smirked and said,"You should never underestimate me or any girl,otherwise consequences will be much worse." Everyone were shocked at what laid there and looked at Liri wondering how powerful is she,she defeated all boys alone!

She gave her hand to Dante and helped him smiled at him and made him then went up to Vergil and brought him down from hanging and made him sit picked Nero and laid him on the bench She carried JR where all of them were and made him sit supporting then spoke,"I never knew that you were that skilled and I judged you.I apologize for my mistake and now that we all know that how much strong you are you are fully worthy of being the Captain this team take that honor and lead us,Captain Liri."Everyone smiled even if the boys were in looked at all of had hope,pride and respect in their for smiled and nodded at them."Now for nursing..I made you this damages so I will nurse you till you become healthy and that's an order so no agreements."They all Liri spent a week nursing them all.


	6. You made me slip out like anything

It was a week of the team's recovery they all were back to normal...maybe not all of I say this..I am talking about our dear red clad silver head hunter, eyes and half of his senses are on a certain blue haired girl ..he can't get out the way she defeated him out of his about her made him feel like a complete never felt like this before...not for any mind and heart were playing games with say he was impressed by her was an was about her that made him feel very different and he liked this feeling.

We can't say anything about other boys...Like always Vergil has a liking in Kristine and Nero in Marie but both the girls being oblivious they tried to take Dante and JR's here JR already had his eyes and liking on also felt something like Dante did and he knew he is starting to like this girl and he never minded this was okay by all commotions were happening in the HQ since after Liri and Kate arrived

Well come to the present,shall we...It was morning time like always they all were doing was doing sit-ups,Kristine was doing dumbbells,Nero and Vergil may or may not be having a competition of lifting rest of others-Liri,Kate,Dante and JR were busy on there was complications here too...JR and Kate were doing to speed Liri being the fast self,was doing on speed now..Dante and JR were amused again at the girl's work.

JR was neutral and was carrying on with Kate...but wanted to impress a certain blue haired female...And being a complete idiot he is,he increased his speed to 100 and tried to look at Liri's reaction which was of concern instead of impressed he didn't look out and smiled out of treadmill and crashed on the wall flat on boys ran to him being worried also tried to run but Kate stopped her,an unreadable irritated expression on her sighed and watched from afar.

'_What a fool...He tried to impress her by increasing his speed but fall flat on face and made her ?Why Liri is so worried about him?We have to train hard and achieve our goals...not to fool around and worry about others!They are distracting me and her!Ugh.. idiotic team.I have to keep her as far as possible away from him...he can't distract her... not in my watch!'_ 'Kate though angrily while looking at Liri who was still worried as stomped out of the room not wanting to see another drama.

Liri went up to Dante imidiately and started caressing his inspite being in pain looked at her with longing was trying to impress her but failed and got bump on head but atleast he got her caring touch that made him forget his pain and now he has a smile on his face.


	7. Dante's Confession

After the treadmill incident, Liri was mostly with Dante to keep him relaxed from the concussion on his was evening time and Liri and Dante were walking in the HQ when Dante asked her something,"Liri can you come with me?I want to show you something."Liri just nodded and followed him.

They walked out of the HQ to the ground level and went outside..There were light breeze blowing and pleasant was a sea a little far which created even beautiful sat down beside the rocks on the were glowing in the sky with lively colours... Everything around there seemed calm and beautiful.

Liri was looking at the fireworks with a calm demanor a smile bright on her hairs blowing at her back making her more beautiful than what Dante has was starring at her face with longing and happiness in his eyes..It's like it was a beautiful sight for him. He was feeling warm from inside and happy to see her bright was a smile on his face him she was looking not more than a goddess.

"Beautiful,Isn't it?"Dante asked smiled and nodded,"Yes...Very beautiful"She didn't looked at him."Yeah just like you...",Dante trailed off looking kinda looked at him in surprise and then smiled,"Uh..Thanks..You are the first one to say that to me,you know."He was surprised,"Really?"She nodded her then grinned,"You kidding me?Who is the fool not to see and tell you r so beautiful!Damn those idiots doesn't know anything...To be honest,I have never seen someone as beautiful as you...So strong,brave and what I have known you for a short time...You r caring like a mother...I am glad this team got a captain like you...You completed this team...You..you...Kinda completed the space I ever had.."He took her hands in his and smiled at her,"You know you remind me of a friend I had when I was a kid...So gentle...No one ever was as caring as you and her to me...I..I lost her...But my luck...I got been only few weeks and you made me feel like a fool..Like I am not alone...I feel happy."

Liri smiled at him.A soft look in her eyes,she chuckled,"I am glad I made u feel happy...I am glad I can vanish your be honest,You also remind me of my childhood friend...So care free,goof,loving."

Dante's smile grew up more,"Wow...Then we have something in ...I wanted to ask you...Um...Please stay in my life...You are very sweet friend...I am lucky to have you...So...Will u be my girlfriend."Liri was surprised,she started silent for many frowned,"Look I understand if u don't want to be...I am not forcing you...But please don't leave me when I got a friend like you...I don't want to..."Liri put her finger on his lips and stopped smiled at him,"Don't...I will love to become your girlfriend...I was just shocked..I never had someone to ask me that and I never got any boyfriend.I am your friend..I will always be your friend..You are not alone team...It's like my you are it's part matter what I will always be here for you..."

He smiled feeling so warm and lonliness gone..His heart filled with loved this hugged her tightly as she rubbed his back loving muttered, "Thankyou..Very means a lot to me..."They both kept eath other in hold and watched the lively fireworks enjoy in each other's company and warmth.


	8. Idiot swiming in icewhat could go wrong?

_The abilities of each character are quite different from the canon or in game.Whole story is totally not based on real game story. The characters might be ooc._

* * *

The next day after dante's confession the team was assigned to have a practise or test in stamina and various skills.

So now they were getting ready for the swimming Dante,JR,Kate are waiting at pool's side waiting for was wearing a swimsuit .JR was trying hard not to check her and Nero were staring at the entrance for their crushes *cough cough marie and kristine cough cough*.Few minutes passed and suddenly everyone who were present at the pool area their eyes widened like they will come out of jaw also dropped due to the scene before them.

Three girls were coming over to pool but what shocked everyone was a certain blue haired was in a cool looking costume. Never in their time living with they saw her in short yet cute outfit,not even was on the verge of drooling while getting unbalanced so JR had to hold him was mesmerised was an understatement.

Behind her were Marie and Kristine wearing cute costumes were looking stunning too but to only two certain and Kristine were busy looking for Dante and JR to notice failed to notice two other and Vergil were like in a stance looking at the both started pulling and pushing each water from the bottle vergil was holding started to fall on him but he was still checking Kristine out.

Nero started vergil forward constantly and Vergil in frustration pulled out his hand developing a ball of fire and shoved in on Nero's Nero blocked it and in return shoved his fire hand on Vergil's but and his pants catched panic Vergil jumped in pool and in rush Nero shoved his hand in water and it froze along with poor Vergil too.

Everyone there were shocked some were in concern,some in awe and some in pure 's jaw dropped to the floor and he ran off inside the few seconds he came with flamer,hammer and few more sighed at his stupidity and grabbed the hammer and striked it on frozen head of now statue ice cracked off and Verg broke out of the pool and glared at both were still shocked at their new found abilities.

After few strikes and breaking the ice the race was of course Liri came first and Dante second,JR third and Kate was helping Liri in warming at this Kate got frustrated and stomped off from there.

This time JR followed her in went in the kitchen and slammed her hand on glass table which shattered into pieces making her hand bleed. JR grabbed her hand and stopped her taking her to chair making her sit and treating her wounded turned and sighed looking felt sad at this and lifted her head through her smiled and said,"Hey...Don't be friend wont leave you behind for him and i am here for you too,don't i? She looked in his eyes and nodded and showed a weak smile."Let me take you somewhere you gonna enjoy this",He then took hold of her hands and made his way out of HQ.

He took her to sea was smiling at the looked at her asking through eyes for grinned and nodded then both of them jumped into started swimming and having suddenly Kate felt something touching her looked down and found continued swimming but suddenly sharp claws grabbed at Kate's feet and started pulling her panicked and looked down and found one of her biggest terrifying nightmare.A shark.

She tried to pull away but its hold was started squirming and trying to grab JR's attention but came out of her was terrified and opened her mouth to shout but water clogged her mouth and filled her started seeing black spots and slowly losing her hands and leg became numb and so her was being dragged more deeper and deeper.

JR turned not feeling her presence and got shocked seeing her being dragged by a was also terrified of shark but he didn't wanted to leave her friend to promised he rushed deeper in the ocean to hands were outstretched towards him.

**_Kate's P.O.V_**

I was being dragged by what i feared .I tried my best strength to get away but my fear made me weak.I could feel tears coming out.I wanted JR to help but he was ahead of me.I foolishly opened my mouth only to fill my lungs with started body was numb.I cant even feel my bleeding leg.I started seeing black going numb.I tried hard not to fall unconscious but my condition failed hands outstretched to JR.I cannot believe i will end like this.I stared thinking what will happen to the team,to Liri my big sis, my best will destroy herself and everything in pain and will happen to JR,my new buddy will blame himself whole life for my blue eyes will lose all shine in will what can i do my fate is this and it will happen.I will lose this thought my brain stopped and last thing i saw was a Terrified JR coming towards me from far and everything went black.

**_JR's P.O.V_**

**I** did my best to reach her fast.I can see her loosing every sense._'hold on a little Kate.I will save you'._I saw her eyes closed heart skipped a beat.'_NO!No!S-she can't die!Not yet!I Promised her. No Kate!Please don't_ _Die!Please...'_I rushed more fast and took hold of her hand and started pulling shark tried to grab my leg instead but i kicked it multiple times hugging her body shark was gone and i rushed upwards holding her still in were coming out of my body was limp in my arms and it was my fault.I came out of water and rushed to body was cold and she wasn't her face was so i need her to wake up.I cant let my friend die.i cant break the has to come she doesn't what will happen to me...to is her best friend.I started pressing her stomach to bring out the excess water.I performed her lips were so soft but that was not important was not working.I started crying."Damnit Kate!Come On!You can't just l-leave us...leave m-me.I-i promised to be by ur side...y-you promised to be my friend...y-you c-cant leave me...P-p-please...for L-Liri..for m-me...please...,I cried out to her.I felt something strange inside me i felt a strenght to need to save her.I wanted to bring her heart wanted hand went on her chest and it felt strange force on my palm.A swirl of wind appeared on my palm and it felt like its pulling something.I was swirl was pulling out water...From her LUNGS! Water appeared within the swirl and it was like a cyclone or tornado or wind.A-am i doing that?What is this power?!Its like i can control weather and typhoons!

It clammed down and vanished but the strange feeling of the strenght didnt.I can feel every wind water was my new found opened her eyes and looked up at me.I smiled and hugged her friend was was going to say something but I scooped her up in my arms and she just leaned her head on my chest still looking at down at her and went back to HQ.I put her down on couch and wrapped her with eyes they were tearing was still looking at me."T-thanks...for saving me..."she whispered still i heard her. I took her hands in my hand and said,"I promised to be by ur side,didn't i?I wont break that promise ever are my precious friend and my duty to protect u and i will always do smiled and nodded.

Liri came in the room and rushed to Kate in just smiled brightly and hugged her signaled me not to tell.I know if i did Liri will feel very few weeks i knew her,she is one of the most caring person i have ever seen in my .She is like a mother,a best friend,a big her care for me after the fight few weeks ago filled my heart with warmth and respect.I cant let a lovingly soul like her worry more than she already and nor does Kate saud that she was feeling cold after swimming and she is didn't wanted to believe that easily but Dante saved took Liri to the us smiling at was terrifying but yet all well at last.I was happy Nero and Vergil found their Power and so did i because of Kate. And one more thing i found was a new feeling for her and i want to always feel it till my last breath.


	9. I can hold any weight for you

Dante took Liri to Gym room knowing JR and Kate were trying to hide something from Liri was still concerned about both teammates but let it slide started doing exercise.

"Wow...you are not at all tired after that test?How can you still workout after that,Babe?"Dante asked her in mild surprise at her stamina and energy. Liri just smiled still working out,"Well when exercise and workout is good for health so why not...And that test was just a part of it so i see no reason not to workout."Dante just laughed at her cheerfulness."But man i must admit that test was damn good and u again beat me to it!Before that i used to get first everytime."Dante stated sheepishly."Wow...Really?Thats cool!I thought u were just a loser captain",Liri joked but Dante had a pout on his face"Ugh...really Babe?You thought like that?It hurts!"Liri just grinned and said,"Awie...Dante,It was just a joke nothing feel sad."She makes a ? eyes and he melts with it and shuts up.

Liri just smirked seeing the eyes worked and came beside lifting machine to lift saw her and started lifting a big one showing smirked down at her with a 'I-am-stronger-than-you' just rolled her eyes at his childishness and continued her was lifting a second big weight and trying not to look at Dante's foolish looking started lifting two weights together while trying to show just focused on her work ignoring was working to lift on the last and heaviest weight while laying on the and crunk noises were coming from the machine's rod and spring but they seemed to ignore the sounds.

It can be seen she was doing a good job at lifting the heavy sounds started coming from the spring and no one said anything just continuing their corner of the eyes Dante was glancing at Liri now and then and admiring her she continued at a faster pace they didnt noticed the crackling of springs in the both sides spring snapped out and all the weights down came up and was on verge of falling on of their eyes widened and Liri seemed frozen at the out of stance she stretched out her hand up to block the weights which were going to fall on her and tightly closed her eyes waiting for the the fall.

BOOM!

BANG!

Liri opened her eyes to find her in Dante's arms holding her up by eyes were wider than dinner plates looking down at her with ragged was dust smokes coming from infront of them and Liri saw the absence of weights that were going to fall on both looked infront of them and their Jaws dropped to the floor with eyes widening out of sockets.

_**Dante's P.O.V**_

_**T**_he weights were going to fall on her and i rushed towards her in seemed to slow down and i didn't knew what was next seconds Liri was in my arms and there was a very loud bang ?.My one arm was outstretched foreward while other holding Liri by waist.I looked down at her with wide opened her eyes and time seemed to totally breathing was heavy and looked in each others blue hues for many minutes.I was feeling some kind of adrenaline along with some kind of strength inside heart was leaping in relief to see her in my I realised that the weights which were going to fall on her are not in both looked at the dust smoke infront of us and my jaws dropped with my eyes much wider than thing with weight lifting machine was in pieces along with the wall behind hand was outstretched in a closed fist infront which was feeling kinda jerked.

W-WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!

Did i do t-that?!I am damn sure as hell I meant to stop the weights from this?!The whole machine was thrown out and was in pieces along with the wall!Did i really punched that damn machine and it is like that!?I was speechless and like a statue still holding mind was totally blank and my muscles felt kinda some new powerful strength has came into me.

I looked down at looked up at me and stared for some seconds then her mouth twitched up in a hands were around my neck.I was still holding her up by eyes sparkled in some new ?But why?She stood up from my hold and held my shoulders.

"My God Dante!That was incredible!Did you see your strength?You did not just only stopped the weights but totally punched off the machine and its now into pieces."She said to me and i tried to process her words in my brain.I did ...its mine.I found my new ability just like my brother.I looked in her eyes and tightly hugged patted my back and brushed my hair softly.

This was out due to triggered to protect ...she was my of this power and just my heart but my whole body felt relaxed to see her safe in my arms.I loved it.I loved this feeling.

_**Liri's P.O.V**_

I thought i was gonna block it and by reflex i closed my eyes let ut when i opened my eyes i was in Dante's arms and weights are gone!When we looked at what was infront we both were God!Dante did that!He saved me...He was shocked ...he found his new ability.I stared at him for some time and then stoop up holding his shoulders.I was feeling so proud of my friend and teammate.I was proud at Vergil and Nero too that time.

"My God Dante!That was incredible!Did you see your strength?You did not just only stopped the weights but totally punched off the machine and its now into pieces."I complemented him.I was very happy he found his new i am sure others will do me too...

He must be processing my words in his he hugged me i...i felt safe...Like he is here to protect me from any harm...my friend,my teammate,my boyfriend..he is here to stay by my side.I smiled burrying my face in his shoulder and caressed his hair and rubbed his back to tell him i am there for him protect love i am sure we will together stand against any harm nad protect our family.


	10. OMG You are Angel of Voice

After the weightlifting machine incident everyone came in the Gym hearing the saw Dante and Liri in a hug and saw the broken wall and weightlifting machine into jaw came rushing and started asking both Liri and Dante."What the hell just happened here?!We heard a boom noise."Vergil asked smiled cheekily and said,"Verg!Dante has unlocked his ability just like you that's what just punched that weigh lifting machine like a pro!."Everyone looked at the broken machine and got shocked was smiling sheepishly with pink tints on his cheek hearing Liri's smiled at his brother proudly and hugged was smiling too and was anxious to tell Liri about his just surrounded Dante and started asking him questions while Liri watched from far.

JR approached her tapping her turned to him and smiled."Hey Liri I need to tell you something."he asked gestured him to continue showing she is listening to smiled and said,"You know after the swimming test...Uh...me and Kate went out for surfing the nearby sea and uh...she kinda drowned due to shark holding her worry nothing happened to her!She is fine!I saved her in time!And you know strangely I was able to take out water from her lungs like I was controlling water and it came into my palm like a typhoon.I think I found my ability."He closed his eyes thinking she gonna yell at him but found hands on his both opened his eyes and saw her looking at him with gentle smile on her face and no trace of anger."I am so proud of you saved my friend and proved you are a worthy teammate.I am not angry at you.I know everyone has to face difficulties in some point of their life and Kate faced you were able to overcome it.I am very proud Jack.I know you care about her so much.I see it in your eyes and I trust you with her."Liri said this proudly making JR's heart melt with hugged her showing his hugged him back and patted his back like he is a child to felt something familiar but couldn't say what it like he has felt this feeling before too but where and when he didn't know himself.

Timeskip~~~

Everyone were doing god knows Kate was wondering around in the halls trying to find something she heard something like a searched for the source of the sound and found it coming from a opened the door a bit and peeked was surprised to find a bigass room with music what surprised her more is Liri sitting with a Guitar in her she has saw Liri with weapon in her hands,with spatula in her hands but this is first time she is seeing her with started playing the guitar and words started coming out of her was singing a song named '_We are the symphony_'

Kate was came out of her stance and run minutes later she came to the room again but this time with the rest of the were listening mesmerized.

The song finished and everyone looked up and her eyes widened she came running to her,eyes sparkling."THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!I AM IN LOVE WITH YOUR VOICE!ITS SO SWEET AND MESMERIZING!"Kate shouted holding Liri's hands.

Rest team surrounded her and Liri and started complementing were really mesmerized and never heard a voice like was so magical,so sweet and Angelic."Hell!I never knew you could sing so perfectly!I am your Fan now.I LOVED IT SO MUCH!**OMG!YOU ARE ANGEL OF VOICE!**"Kate shouted excited and agreed to Liri laughed out."Aw.I love you all."And from that day she was titled as 'THE ANGEL OF VOICE'.


	11. Who knew cuties can be birds?

It was not so normal day after experiencing Kate's fangirling about Liri's singing skills the HQ was quiet and peaceful.

Now it would had been a normal morning if someone wasn't acting kinda by someone it means only a expert could understand what was happening.

Dante was as usual goofing around and trying hard not to disturb his so called girlfriend while feeling little jealous seeing her in library with his twin reading book knew his brother is not the type to try something funny when he already has his eyes on very oblivious sometimes kinda felt bad for his brother,someone like Kristine not noticing his handsome he knew how Marie  
has her eyes on him but he also knew the kid named Nero would soon make her notice him and his charms.

Vergil indeed didn't felt anything like his brother has for their captain Liri but just a little bits of overprotectiveness which he himself didn't know where it came was something familiar...something he had experienced in childhood.

Liri was not oblivious either of both twin's familiarity of childhood and their little overprotective nature but she kinda kept warm and happy knowing someone cares for her rather than all whole team...her new family.

But since few days she thought why she felt uneasy gut feeling in her as far as she know gut feelings are not so good sometimes. And being a captain worrying becomes more riled up.

Even though she was powerful enough to protect her team she felt weak like something inside her is not how right she was...

_Timeskip~_

Kate was in her room resting as she felt weird and weak since she slept.

Kate's P.O.V

I was in deep slumber and suddenly I felt bright light fall on my ...who the heck...if its Dante I will kill him.I forcefully opened my eyes and I saw nothing...but endless transparent ground thing where I am laying and a bright light ahead of ?Where in the world am I?

I stood up and started walking if I see what that light source is I might find anything.I started walking and it felt like and endless road with no start and no ending.I stopped in front of a orb like projectile was bright,shiny and emitted little violet and pure white this is the light source but what is hands reached out automatically and touched the orb and I started feeling warm in my stomach and my back and shoulder started is happening?!

"Ugh...why my shoulder is burning? Ah!what the hell is that thing?"I heard some breathe shakily behind me.I turned around and saw the horror infront of me.

Bloody,bruised and totally trampled body was in front of face I could recognize at first but as I looked closer it was Liri!She was chained down like a beast or eyes held sadness and fear and blood was coming out of her mouth.

No...

"Liri!"

I reached out to help her but I couldn't get to invisible force was holding me back!What is happening?! Please someone let me go!My friend is dying!

She looked up at me and bloody lips spelled 'I am sorry' then the light in her eyes started fading !NO!  
"LIRI!NO!DONT GIVE UP!NO"

I started thrashing and banging on that invisible wall keeping me away from LIRI PLEASE!

I jolt up.I looked around.I still in my looks it was all a dream.  
..No more like that burning sensation didn't go away...I bolt out of my bed and stood in front of I saw even more horrific.

Blood was oozing out from my shoulder and when I looked in the mirror sideways I saw few sharp white things are sticking out of my wound on my back shoulder... What are they...I touched it and it felt like feather...WHAT?!

As soon as I touched it something happened. Those feather thingy started growing out more and more.I froze completely.I can't believe my eyes what I am seeing... Within just few minutes those feathers grew into wings halfway...the adreniline in my veins eased the pain so I couldn't feel so the hell?Why am I sprouting wings?!Its so inhuman!Am I even human?!wait!I am human!I came out of my mom's womb!wait a minute...how do I remember I came out of her womb?!I was a fucking infant!The hell is happening with my brain?!Am I an angel?!

All this thoughts ran in my head as I kept panicking. I don't know what is happening to me nor I have any idea how I was able to sprout wings on my back. But only one person can tell me what is happening... I am so scared to tell her if she freaks out and worse start hating way.I can't tell her.I have to keep my wings I can't keep this secret from everyone so long...so who do I reveal it first?

I kept thinking as I changed my outfit into something that can keep my wings hidden and went outside in search of the right person.

Liri's P.O.V

I am so relaxed enjoying reading books with is calm and good to be with when someone need peace or 't judge me,Dante is also fun to be with but his goofy nature is quite refreshing and sometimes quite annoying?In overall both brothers are a sweet I was reading suddenly my head started ...

The words were blurry and my body felt kinda is happening?

Vergil's P.O.V

I was beside Liri reading peacefully in library.I don't know why but I feel kinda warm and peaceful when I am with her...Yet this feeling seems so familiar... Like I have experienced it before and I don't know why my mind and body yearns for this comfort.I looked at Liri but what I saw made me looked slightly kept blinking her eyes.I crouched down in front of her.

"Liri?What's wrong?Are you okay?You look pale."I asked her but seems like she couldn't hear me.I shook her shoulders and looked up and her eyes were hazy. She smiled warily,"I..I am f..fine Vergil.I just feel tired that's all.I will just rest in my room." She stood up and took one step but her legs were shaky and before she could fall I caught skin is has fever. I scooped her up and carried her to her immediately fell is happening?She was okay since morning but now she looks weak.I left her to rest,maybe that will help her,hopefully.

_Timeskip_~

Kate found who she was searching for and went to his nervously gazed at him.

"Uh...Jack...could you come with me?I wanna show you something..."her voice was now small and (Jack) looked up from his work and raised an eyebrow at her hearing her voice coming out weird.

"Yes there everything okay?You sound nervous."he asked her but she just smiled and took hold of his arm and started dragging him dragged him to roof of another building which was situated above the was a part of their HQ but just above the ground while HQ was underground.

She nervously stood at the edge and quietly looked at the scenery from was evening time and sky was view was looked at her confused," wanted me to show this?I thought we already know about this place."Kate looked at him and shook her head,"eh..no...it's not what I wanted to show you...uh..its just..just something very weird...well...I am just afraid...you will freak out if I show you..."she looked down feeling looked concerned touched her shoulder and looked at her face.

Meanwhile,a few distance from the building a set of eyes watched at JR so close to Kate anger blared in those eyes wanted to look in his eyes and be close to him not that new girl clenched and teeth gritted. The person was pissed off knowing JR was not belonged to her but had feelings and eyes for that couldn't just watch them close to each did everything to gain his attention and his heart but that new girl comes and ruins everything. It was not acceptable for she decided to end this all.

She put up her hand and suddenly wind started blowing and black clouds formed in the sky and a lighting shot and it fell on where Kate was standing.

Normal P.O.V

Jack held on her shoulder and smiled at her,"Hey..You don't need to be afraid of can tell me know I won't judge you."Kate smiled at him,"Yeah I know.. Its just its weird and I have no idea how it happe-Ahhhhh!"CLASH!lighting shot on the roof and the place Kate was standing broke and she started falling from the 'S eyes widened in ran towards the edge and looked down but didn't saw anything.

Suddenly Kate was in front of eyes were so wide now it might pop front of him was Kate suspending in the air and white wings flapped behind her looked like an face had a surprised and fearful look like she didn't expect thus flew little up and her valence wavered and she started to fall again but JR caught her in his still looked at her hugged her tightly. When they parted from the hug Kate looked at him nervously,"So..uh..this is what I wanted to show you...but please don't hate me...I don't know how this happened and how I got those wings.."JR smiled cheekily and said," look so beautiful with those are 't think bad about are a part of power so they are not bad at !Kate you found your abilities!"He hugged her again and she laughed at him. She was glad he accepted her and her new found was so couldn't wait to tell Liri about it.

Meanwhile, the person who shot the lighting was angry beyond shouted,"UGGGGHH!SCREW YOU KATE!I WOULD RUIN YOU ALL!JUST WAIT AND SEE!YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS!"she stoked the ground and left from traveling so many miles she entered a secret cave like inside the cave was a person wearing black robed and hood on his head mixing up god knows what things in a looked up at his guest and smikred evily.

The guest,a girl with brown hair and red colored top and shorts looked at eyes glaring holes on his spoke with venom in her voice,"I am Kristine I am here to make a deal with you."


	12. Lightning's Rage

Recap~

The guest,a girl with brown hair and red colored top and shorts looked at eyes glaring holes on his spoke with venom in her voice,"I am Kristine I am here to make a deal with you."

...

The hooded figure laughed laugh sent chill down Krstine's spine but she managed to keep her angry face.

"Ah... Ms Lightning... So you found your powers it seems you didnt found anyone who would appreciate you for your newfound abilities. Thats sad... "that figure taunted Kristine making her more angry. The figure lifted his hood and revealed a black haired man with sorcerer's appearance. "I am Volmur, the most powerful spellcaster you will ever me dear how can i help you?"the figure now known as Volmur asked.

Kristine smirked evilly. "You must have heard about the super cop Team Octrix didnt you... I was a part ot it... But now its not so welcoming me and good because of two stupid bitches arrived and ruined everything. Especially the girl named Kate. She stile everything I of them might have found their abilities but even so they are weak and pathetic more so after their new captain was made.I want to destroy them all! "

"Hmm... So now your demonic side is showing...But you brought me an interesting deal. I will have so fun ending those pests and gainibg their power. But it will be more fun if we have someone more powerful on our side "Volmur said, lust and greed in his laughed, "Oh I will enjoy this too. I wanna end that Kate and Jack by my own hands. I will ruin what they even have."

"Yes but now we must start the ritual and summon the greatest destruction of this we will be rulers of this world. Hahahahaha! "Volmur laughed along with Kristine and both started preparing for ritual that will unleash Apoc on the team as well as on the Earth.


End file.
